


Stealing Diaries and Secrets

by kataratano



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Rex and Anakin Friendship, ahsoka and anakin are chaotic best friends, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano
Summary: Anakin steals Ahsoka’s diary and finds out she and lux kissed.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 30





	Stealing Diaries and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry this is short :/  
> \- anyways I got this idea from something I tweeted.  
> \- Anakin and Ahsoka are my favourite chaotic duo so here’s them sharing 1 brain cell.

“Hey snips” Anakin called as he knocked on the door. “Yes, sky guy” Ahsoka yelled. Anakin getting feisty said, “hey don’t make me come in there”. “I know you will anyway, just come in already... so what was it you wanted to talk about”. “I heard you and lux have been hanging out... you wanna tell me what’s happening?” Anakin said suggestively. “Nothing master, nothing at all” Ahsoka said trying to keep her composure. “You sound angry, did I say something?” Anakin said knowing that he was getting on her nerves, as he walked over to her desk. He saw her diary laying in the desk, it was right there waiting for him to open. But before Ahsoka could do anything, Anakin bolted through the hallway.

“Eyy what‘a going on- oh,” rex said quickly realising what was going on. He got out his camera and yelled to fives: “FIVES RECORD THIS NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE FUNNY” fives ran to Rex faster than he’d ever run in his life, “wow she’s really mad this time” he said in shock. “you should send this to General Kenobi, he’d freak”, Hardcase said walking towards them. 

“ANAKIN IF YOU DONT GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!” Ahsoka screamed practically at the top of her lungs, they’d been at it for about 2 minutes now and it was still just as funny. “so” Anakin said slowing down, “what’s this... YOU KISSED LUX?!”. Fives gawked, he nearly dropped the holo recorder. Everyone stood completely still. Nobody talked for about 30 seconds until Ahsoka finally shot back “ don’t think I don’t know about you and senator Amidala”. 

At this point, fives had passed the holo recorder to Hardcase and were now sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn. Anakin trying to muster out words finally said “ok, fair but you don- oh no...” Anakin stood in shock as Ahsoka pulled out her holo phone to reveal a recording of him and Padmé’s holo call. Anakin began fuming “REX... YOU SHOWED IT TO AHSOKA?!” Rex started bolting to the phone, desperately trying to call Obi-Wan to help calm him down. 

Ahsoka went to sit down on the couch with fives, she knew she wasn’t off the hook but she was enjoying her freedom while it lasted. Obi-Wan came booming through the door. “NOW WHAT’S ALL THIS YELLING ABOUT, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP” everyone froze. “Nothing” Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex all said nervously. “Surely, that’s nothing if you woke me up,” Obi-Wan said still quite annoyed.

“That’s true, he doesn’t sleep lightly” Cody chimed in. “Ahsoka kissed lux!” Anakin said pointing to Ahsoka as Ahsoka said simultaneously “Anakin has been seeing senator Amidala”. “Tell me something I don’t know,” Cody said, that’s been on the holo net for WEEKS!”. “Everyone go to bed, I’m sick of this bickering you’re all keeping me up” Obi-Wan called. “Yes Obi-Wan” Ahsoka, Anakin and the 501st all said completely deadpanned. Everyone went to bed, Ahsoka forgetting that Anakin had her diary slept peacefully.


End file.
